


Denial (Simon/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Denial of Feelings, Dominant Reader, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hugs, Kissing, Mild Language, Other, Reader-Insert, Savior!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: Big Bad Simon likes to scare people. Fortunately for you, you're an exception.
(I turned him into a teddy bear, oops.)





	

Simon was a hugger. Big time. His hugs were normally used as a tactic to scare people into doing whatever it was that he wanted, or to make people uncomfortable, something Gregory knew _very_ well. When used as scare tactics, his hugs were _always_ accompanied with that wide, creepy smile and that blank stare that drilled holes through you, sweeping his victims into an abyss from which they could never escape. Well, Simon thought so anyway. As one of the more important Saviors in Negan's arsenal, you had witnessed these tactics many times. You had watched Gregory mentally crumble in Simon's arms, the peace and civility leaving his eyes as he realized how royally fucked he actually was. The last time you, Simon and Dwight visited Alexandria, _the first time without Negan_ , Simon had walked right off the truck and pulled their leader into a tight hug. That Rick guy, the jittery one, had been caught completely off guard, emotionally fried by the time Simon had pulled away. Simon could take something as innocent and normal as a hug, and could turn it into something so cruel and malicious. He just had that charm about him. He could walk into a peaceful room and warp the atmosphere into something sinister without saying a word.

But you never felt that way when he hugged you.

Sometimes, in the back of the trucks, on your way to Hilltop or the other places, Simon would just put his arm around your shoulders. He wouldn't say anything, he didn't make it weird. He'd just loosely wrap an arm around you, tightening it slightly when the truck would hit a bump in the road. When the truck would stop at your destination, he'd let you go, get out and get to business, intimidating people and whatever else he did to scare the other groups. Simon would never mention it to you later, the brief moments when the scary man would go away and the mask came off, the times when he was actually nice. You had begun to assume that he wasn't always like that...before, that he must have been a good man before the world died. Sometimes, things just change people.

On the way back from one of the other places, Simon, as if on cue, casually leaned back and put his arm around your shoulders. Usually you'd just sit in awkward silence, not really sure how to respond to him. This time, you and Simon had gone on the run alone, without Dwight, just a driver up front who couldn't see you. Some other Saviors were in another truck ahead, but this one only held you two. Simon's sudden affection had been happening more frequently, and you had had some time to think about it. You decided to lean closer to him, your head resting against his shoulder. He tensed, as if he hadn't expected it, but slowly started to relax again. There was a bump in the road, the truck lurched a bit and Simon's other arm protectively wrapped around you in instinct. When the truck calmed again, he was quick to let you go, nervously crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why'd you let go?" you asked curiously. He shrugged and kept his eyes ahead.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he replied accusingly. You frowned, wondering why he was suddenly denying it. He obviously had feelings for you, since he literally wasn't nice to anyone else. _Genuinely nice_ , at least. His 'friendly' scary intimidation act didn't exactly count, after all.

"You didn't have to..." you mumbled. He glanced over at you.

"What?" he asked. You smiled.

"You didn't have to let me go. I liked it." you admitted. In fact, Simon was one of the main reasons why you wanted to climb the ranks so quickly. If you could gain Negan's trust, you'd get to go on runs with his cute right hand man. And it had worked. Months and months of kneeling and ass-kissing to the boss finally secured you a spot at the top of the Negan Pyramid. You were even close to surpassing Dwight. It's amazing how far bullshitting can get you, and having a pretty face didn't hurt either. Negan's confidence had even started rubbing off on you, which is exactly how you were able to confront Simon right now. Simon turned his head toward you, one eyebrow raised.

"You are full of shit." he laughed nervously. You laughed along with him, waiting for the moment to strike. You suddenly raised up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. You had never seen a grown man blush so hard in your life. He turned back away from you, hiding his face with his hand. Big Bad Wolf wasn't so big and bad after all.

"Whatever you say." you sassed. Simon turned back to you, his face still slightly red.

"You tryin' to start something, kid?" he demanded.

"Yeah, since you won't." you said. He glared back at you in silence, you almost thought he was gonna punch you out. Instead, he grabbed your face and slammed his lips into yours.

"You don't know when to shut up, do ya?" he asked, breath heavy. You shook your head.

"Maybe I need someone to do that for me." you teased, pulling him in for another kiss. You started to climb into his lap, when the truck started to slow down. Simon stopped you, the truck was too close to home. He sat you back down, his chest rising and falling, short on breath.

"Save it for the Sanctuary." he said, his hand trailed down your arm as the truck came to a stop. His sudden confidence was incredibly sexy. "I'll see you later." Simon pressed a quick kiss to the side of your head and stood up to leave. You were close behind him, and once you were out of the truck you shot him a look, in front of all the other Saviors. He was quick to look away, but you could almost swear he was blushing again.

 


End file.
